


Falling

by CountryMusicLover16 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Country Music RPF
Genre: Backstage, Concerts, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Developing Friendships, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Loss, Female Friendship, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Guitars, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Parent(s), Sibling Love, Siblings, Singing, Skype
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/CountryMusicLover16





	Falling

POV: Kimberly Perry  
"Miss Perry, I'm sorry for your loss," the man said and I zoned out, nearly dropping the phone and falling to my knees.  
The call had been about my father, who had apparently just been killed in a car crash with a drunk driver.  
"Miss, would you like me to call your brothers, or are you going to tell them?"  
"I'll tell them," I said, fighting back tears.  
I always felt bad for crying, even if it's something I had a good reason to cry about. I hung up and called to them.  
"NEIL! REID! GET IN HERE," I screamed to them.  
They came running in and looked at me just sitting on the floor.  
"What's wrong Kim?"  
"It's...It's dad," I said numbly, "he's dead. Drunk driver."  
Neil swallowed and sat next to me, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me close. I could feel the moisture on his face as he rested his head on me. Reid just sank to the floor, resting his head in his hands.  
"Look," I said, "I still want to do the show tonight. What about you two?"  
"I guess," Neil said, "I'm fine with that, but are you sure you're not going to break down onstage?"  
"You know that whenever I'm dealing with strong emotional trauma and such it makes me feel better to perform," I said.  
"Ok true. I'll do it if you two want to," Reid said.

* * *

POV: Brooke Swann

When I was beckoned backstage to meet The Band Perry, the first thing I saw was that something was wrong. Since they didn't know me I didn't want to say anything. Instead I just introduced myself.  
"I'm Brooke," I said, "Brooke Swann."

"I'm...I'm Kimberly," Kimberly said, "this is Neil and Reid. It's nice to meet you."

Her cheeks were glistening and I could tell she had been crying.

"I'm sorry," she said, wiping her face with her hand, "I don't mean to be a mess tonight."

"You don't have to answer, but...what's wrong?"

She hesitated, and for a moment I thought she wasn't going to answer.  
"It's my...our dad," she said, gesturing to Neil and Reid, "he was just killed by a drunk driver a few hours ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that," I said awkwardly.

I didn't really know her so I wasn't sure what to say to be comforting.  
"I don't mean to be a mess," she repeated, "I just can't help it."

"No, it's fine, I understand. Look, I've lost BOTH my parents, I know what you're going through. If you ever want to talk," I said, "just call me. Do you have a piece of paper I can write my number on?"

Kimberly nodded and handed me one. I scribbled down my phone number and handed it back.  
"Thank you," she said, "I don't know if I will, but I appreciate you being here."

 


End file.
